Le Défi de Sherlock
by lilizebre
Summary: Sherlock découvre qu'il est défié par ses fans au Ice Bucket Challenge... Aura-t-il le courage d'accepter? One Shot.


_**Le phénomène de l'Ice Bucket Challenge a été… une source d'inspiration je dois dire. Après tout, je me suis dit que si le Sherlock de Moffat et Gatiss évoluait au XXIème siècle et profitait de ses avantages, il devait aussi se soumettre à ses contraintes. Et il a tellement de fans qu'il me paraissait normal qu'il soit défié à son tour. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

Le défi de Sherlock

Assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, John fut pris d'un violent fou-rire. Sherlock, assis en face de lui, le menton reposant sur les extrémités de ses mains jointes dirigea son regard vers son colocataire et arqua un sourcil.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Mais le médecin ne pouvait parler. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, et il luttait pour ne pas laisser tomber l'ordinateur. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

-John ?

En guise de réponse, ce dernier trouva tout juste la force de désigner Sherlock du doigt. Le détective, alors comme mû par une énergie nouvelle (qui s'apparentait bien à celle de la curiosité), prit appui sur les bras de son fauteuil et se redressa avant de se pencher sur celui de John pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. La vidéo de Youtube qu'il avait regardée était terminée, mais il y en avait toute une gamme apparentée aux recherches qu'avait auparavant faites son ami. Et parmi celles-ci, Sherlock vit des arrêts sur image, représentant des gens, assis, une personne leur envoyant un seau d'eau sur la tête. Il pouvait lire…

-« Ice Bucket Challenge »… Qu'est-ce que c'est John ?

Ce dernier essaya de se calmer et parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour donner une explication à son colocataire… entre deux spasmes nerveux résultant de sa crise d'hilarité.

-C'est un défi Sherlock, dans lequel des personnes acceptent de prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Le but est de se filmer, de diffuser la vidéo, et de faire un don. Et l'argent récolté va à une association qui a lancé cette opération caritative, car elle cherche des financements pour les recherches sur la maladie de Charcot. Une maladie qui…

-Je sais ce qu'est la maladie de Charcot, John. Mais justement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Récemment, un bon nombre de personnes connues ont accepté le défi. Car aussitôt que quelqu'un a reçu un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête, il s'empresse de lancer le défi à une autre personne. Et il se trouve que l'un de tes fans a jugé utile de…

John s'était remis à rire. Et son fou-rire s'avéra plus violent que le premier. Sherlock se redressa, regardant la fenêtre de l'appartement donnant sur la rue. Avait-il bien compris ? Puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur John, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci s'essuyait les yeux.

-Tu veux dire…

John hocha la tête et lui montra la fin de sa vidéo, qui mettait en scène un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans, venant de prendre une bonne douche froide car il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-« Je me suis demandé avant de faire cette vidéo la personne que je pourrais désigner une fois le défi réussi. Et ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. En effet, j'admire énormément la personne que je vais nommer, et j'espère qu'elle aura le courage de le surmonter. Je désigne donc… Sherlock Holmes ».

Il n'y eut aucun changement de physionomie chez principal intéressé. Rien n'indiquait qu'il était enclin à accepter le défi, et rien non plus n'indiquait qu'il envisageait de le refuser. Quant à John, il venait de poser l'ordinateur sur le sol, ne se sentant plus la force de résister à la crise d'hilarité qui risquait de le submerger. Bien lui avait pris, car il était à présent le visage enfoui dans l'un des bras de son fauteuils, le corps agité de soubresauts.

-Et… ?

Sherlock avait très bien compris ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais il n'était pas obligé de relever le défi. Après tout, les _gens_ savaient qu'il était suffisamment asocial pour ne pas se prêter à ce genre de choses et encore moins pour faire un don à une association caritative, quelque soit l'excellent cause qu'elle défendait. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à John.

-Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais approuver ta décision ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon choix.

-Sherlock, je sais très bien que tu fais plus attention à ton image que tu ne le laisses paraître. Et tu souhaites rester dans la continuité du génie sociopathe distant. Sauf que tu n'es pas un sociopathe, et que si tu trompes beaucoup de monde, moi, tu ne me trompes pas. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter ce défi. Tu as vraiment envie que les gens pensent que tu te défiles ?

-Je te l'ai dit : je me fiche de ce que pensent les _gens_.

-Et de ce que pensent tes amis ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Evidemment, c'était différent. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait pas d'amis désormais, car John était son ami. Il l'avait dit lui-même à Baskerville.

-En plus, sachant les conséquences de la maladie de Charcot, tu te dois d'accepter. Ça te plairait, toi, d'être prisonnier de ton corps ? D'avoir envie de bouger, de vivre, mais sans y parvenir ? Ne songe même pas aux petites poursuites de black cabs dans les rues de Londres. Quant à tes enquêtes, il faudrait y renoncer de la même façon. Alors mouille-toi.

-Jeu de mots très à propos.

-C'est le but. En tout cas, si tu fais cette vidéo, tu vas créer un buzz, je te le garantis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu surprendrais les gens. Et que les gens aiment être surpris.

-Ah, c'est faux ! Pourquoi ?

Cette phrase, John se souvint l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quand, et où. En tout cas, Sherlock l'avait déjà prononcée, et elle révélait bien son côté contrariant. Quant à ce dernier, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais une fois de plus, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Laisse tomber… dit le médecin d'un ton las.

-Attends une seconde… tu as dit que je ferais le buzz, c'est bien ça ? demanda le détective.

-Et bien…

-Oui ou non ?

-Certainement.

-Et que je pouvais nominer quelqu'un après avoir relevé le défi ?

-Oui, du moins, si tu en as envie. C'est ce que font les personnes qui acceptent de se faire verser un seau d'eau sur la tête normalement.

-Alors j'accepte, déclara Sherlock.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Tout à fait sérieux.

John, interloqué, le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce que son colocataire pouvait bien avoir en tête pour céder aussi facilement ? Mais il savait qu'essayer de lire Sherlock était une perte de temps. Le connaître lui conférait un avantage, et il y parvenait parfois après cinq ans, mais cette fois, c'était chose vaine. Tant pis, il aurait essayé. Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers de l'appartement.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Sherlock.

-Je reviens dans une seconde. Ne bouge pas du salon.

Tandis que Sherlock théorisait sur les effets qu'il ressentirait en recevant un bac d'eau glacée sur la tête, il entendit un rire perçant. Ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Puis il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Des pas plus lourds que d'habitude. Il se retourna pour voir John entrer dans la pièce avec un seau d'eau rempli presque à rabord. Il pouvait apercevoir les glaçons flotter à la surface.

-Madame Hudson est encore en train de torturer un hibou ? demanda Sherlock à l'adresse de son colocataire, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

Et le détective entendit un autre bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Dés qu'il vit une partie de la robe à fleurs que portait d'ordinaire sa logeuse, il leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une profonde inspiration et dirigea à nouveau son regard par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

-Il ne fallait surtout pas vous donner cette peine, Madame Hudson. John s'en délectera tellement que si vous n'étiez pas montée, vous n'auriez rien manqué. Il se serait en effet empressé de vous raconter cette nouvelle aventure avec force détails.

-Mettre la vidéo sur mon blog suffira, dit son ami afin de lui ôter toute envie d'être sarcastique. En tout cas, estime-toi heureux de ne le faire qu'une fois, car tu as plusieurs personnes t'ont désigné pour relever le défi. J'estime que s'il fallait le faire pour chaque nomination, tu prendrais quinze douches froides.

Il posa ensuite le seau d'un litre sur le sol et s'occupa des derniers réglages de son portable pour faire la vidéo. Puis il expliqua le fonctionnement à Mrs Hudson. Lorsque tout fut prêt, John intima à son colocataire de s'asseoir sur le sol de son appartement. Sherlock eut un instant d'hésitation.

-Madame Hudson… êtes-vous sûre que mouiller l'appartement… et le tapis…

-Oh, Sherlock, n'essayez pas de m'avoir avec une tentative de culpabilisation. Depuis quand vous occupez-vous de l'état de votre appartement ? Et puis l'eau, même sur un tapis, ça sèche. Et je ne raterais ce spectacle pour rien au monde ! déclara-t-elle avec un gloussement trahissant son état jubilatoire.

Sherlock, pour la troisième fois de la journée, leva les yeux au ciel et dit dans un soupir :

-Comme les bouquets de rênes à Noël je suppose… c'est ce que je dis : mieux vaut parfois laisser l'imagination faire son œuvre.

-Bon, assez bavardé. Assieds-toi maintenant Sherlock. Madame Hudson, voulez-vous bien démarrer l'enregistrement s'il vous plaît ?

Sherlock prit donc la parole.

« -Ayant été nominé par plusieurs personnes pour relever le défi du… du quoi déjà, John ?

-Du Ice Bucket Challenge, lui répondit-il, ennuyé à l'idée qu'ils filmaient la vidéo qui montrerait au monde entier que Sherlock abordait un problème aussi grave avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

-… pour relever le défi du Ice Bucket Challenge, j'ai décidé d'accepter et de faire cette vidéo l'attestant. N'hésitez pas à faire un don pour aider l'association, qui a toujours besoin d'argent, malgré le fait qu'elle en ait déjà gagné beaucoup ces dernières semaines. Voilà John, tu peux apporter le seau ».

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres. Ce type était vraiment incorrigible, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir effacer cette partie de la vidéo. Enfin, il était naturel, c'était déjà ça. Il restait néanmoins qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de lui verser le seau d'eau glacée sur la figure pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait poindre en lui. Il s'approcha donc avec le récipient, l'inclina, et versa le tout lentement. Très lentement. Pour bien faire durer le plaisir. John n'avait pas encore totalement pardonné le détective pour son absence de deux ans, et pour toutes les remarques blessantes que son autosuffisance l'avait fait croire en droit d'adresser.

Quant à Sherlock, il ne dit rien. Il demeura stoïque, comme à son habitude. Mais il souffrait. Oh bon sang qu'il souffrait. L'eau glacée l'avait d'abord surpris mais à présent, elle ruisselait sur ses vêtements, qui lui collaient à la peau, et le gelait jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'avait même pas la force de crier. Il était paralysé. Une partie consciente de son cerveau lui fit songer que c'était peut-être cette sensation que ressentait une personne atteinte de la maladie de Charcot. Pas le froid, bien sûr, mais la paralysie. Il s'y habituait peu à peu, à mesure que John lui versait le contenu du saut sur la tête. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il n'en avait pas la force, mais au moins, il n'était pas saisi, surpris.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, le détective avait nettement perdu de sa superbe. Son épaisse chevelure aux boucles brunes était désormais aplatie par le poids de l'eau. Des épis en émergeaient ça et là et certaines mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Quant à son costume, il était trempé et sa chemise blanche en était devenue transparente. Sherlock se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner et voir à nouveau clair. « Ne jamais cesser d'être classe, se dit John. Même à la limite du ridicule ».

-« Et bien ce fut très surprenant et… refroidissant. J'ai donc relevé le défi. Et puisqu'il m'est permis de désigner une personne, j'ai songé à un fonctionnaire de police de Scotland Yard. J'ai nommé… Sally Donovan » conclut Sherlock, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.


End file.
